Challenge Won?
by DrawingJournalist.junk
Summary: 18 or over please I don't wanna get in trouble by parents


Matte paused, pressing his hands together in front of him, batting his eyelashes in the most feminine way he could muster. "Morgan your voice is so sexy! I love it so much! I want to have sex with it!" Matte kept mocking even as they both fell into laughter.

"That's how I get all the hotties," Morgan teased, using Matte's own words against him. "It's a gift and a curse my friend. To turn anyone into a fan-boyish puddle of goo. With all great power comes great responsibility." Matte scoffed and folded his arms across his chest as he raised an eyebrow skeptically at Morgan.

"Anyone? Not everyone Morgan. There are plenty of people who can resist your voice." And yet as the words fell out of Matte's mouth, he knew he would be regretting them later with the way the corners of Morgan's lips turned up into a devilishly handsome smirk.

"Challenge accepted," Morgan spoke, his voice a bit softer and lower than usual. "Close your eyes Matte. If you don't think I can do it, you have nothing to worry about right?" So Matte against his better judgement did just that. He leaned his head back in his chair, relaxing, feet outstretched before him.

"Do your worst Morgan," And all though Matte spoke confidently, his palms were moist with worry.

"Oh I plan to Matthew. Sitting in your chair, just as you are now. Eyes closed, when suddenly you feel a cold body near you. My hand sliding to your shoulders, gentle pressure as I knead away the stiff muscles under my palms."

So far this was relatively normal. Matte had originally been worried that this was going to turn into something a little risqué, but his friend seemed to be taking it easy on him. His voice was low, quiet, and sultry as ever. And as he spoke Matte could practically feel the cold hands rubbing against his shoulders, they slumped a bit where he sat as he relaxed further. It was if he could tell there was a solid form behind him, almost as if he was leaning into another's chest, rather than his slightly cold chair.

"Good, now I'm going to run one of my hands down your arm. Squeezing gently at the muscles…you're so tense Matte. Are you nervous? My voice right in your ear, so close you can practically feel my cold breath on your neck? Such soft looking skin, you wouldn't mind if I just…" The words leading into a small kiss sound that resonated in Matte's ears. A ghostly touch of lips to his neck, causing his hand to come up and cover the spot as if he wasn't sure there wasn't someone actually there. "Aww Matte, don't be shy. Your skin is delicious. I wonder what the rest of you tastes like. Moving my hands from your shoulders to slide down your chest. Pulling you closer to mine, letting you rest your head against my shoulder. Move your hands Matte, don't cover that neck from me."

Sliding his hand slowly from his neck, Matte took a shuddering breath, his hands sliding down his torso as he was commanded by the sound of Morgan's voice. He was hard, throbbing in his shorts to the point it was almost painful, and he was amazed anyone had a power like this. Just simple words.

"Your hair smells so nice Matte. Placing my lips against your neck I place small bites there. Would you mind if I marked you? Made a temporary show that I had you. That you were once mine, if only for a moment. Sliding my teeth gently along the skin, my tongue tasting the skin on your neck once more."

"Do it…" Matte practically whispered, his voice betraying him as his hands fisted his shirt. Swallowing any other words that threatened to escape with a sigh as his hips raised a bit on their own accord.

"God Matte…you taste so good. Soft skin easy to mark when my sharp teeth dip into it. Mine. Maybe not always, but here and now, I'm claiming you. Making you mine, and I want to be the only one to see you this way. The way your cheeks are flushed, the fact that you're writhing with pleasure. Ugh, I can't wait anymore. Do you feel me behind you? Pulling you closer to me so you can feel just how hard you have me."

Matte mewled against his better judgement as he leaned heavily back in his chair. Yearning to feel that hard body behind him, throbbing…wanting.

"But don't worry about me…let's focus on you. Running my hands down your stomach, I place my palm against the bulge in your shorts. You're hard aren't you Matte."

Matte can do nothing but nod, his own hands mimicking the words Morgan speaks as he thrusts up against his palm. Pressing down against his erection with a small moan.

"Does it feel good? Rubbing my hands against you, even through those tight shorts. But I bet I know what will feel better. Sliding my hand back up a bit to unbutton those pesky shorts. Feels so much better with them undone, yea? Look at that precum staining your boxers. What a waste, if your skin tastes this good, I can't imagine. Fuck Matte, you have no idea how badly I want to fuck you. I want you straddling my hips and riding me. Bouncing up and down on my cock so I can watch every little emotion in your face. I want to see every twitch of your body as I slam into you from below."

Matte whimpered, his hips raising once more. He had never had anything inside of him in that way, and had never planned to either. But yet he would love to look down to see Morgan's face as he rode him. Hear the sounds of Morgan's moans, grunts, and growls of pleasure. Matte shivered at the thought.

"Descending my hand into your boxers, I slide my thumb across your cock. You want this don't you? You're so wet already Matte. I can feel where your precum has glided down your shaft. Curling my fingers around you in a firm grip before sliding my hand from base to tip. You like that?"

Matte nodded, his mouth opened in small pants, as his own hand gripped himself. Morgan's voice was changing the more he spoke. It was becoming deeper and raspier. He wanted to see Morgan, but did not dare open his eyes in fear that the hallucination would cease once he did.

"Sliding my hand along your cock, teasingly slow. You want me to speed up don't you? You want me to jerk you off fast and hard just like you would want me to fuck you, huh? Is that what you want? Tell me Matte."

Matte nodded knowing his words would fail him.

"Come on Matte, tell me you want me. Tell me you want me as much as I want you."

Matte bit his lower lip then opened his mouth to speak, but only a moan slipped out. Morgan mirroring the moan with one of his own, followed by a quiet 'fuck' under his breath.

"Ich liebe du."

"English Matte."

"I want you…fuck, I want you Morgan."

"Fuck yes Matte," Morgan moaned. "You have me Matte. I'm moving my hand faster now. Placing kisses all along your neck. Can you have my heavy breaths in your ear? I'm so fucking turned on right now. I want to make you cum."

Matte's hips arched upwards, his hand moving quickly along his cock, his heart slamming against his chest. His toes were curling in his socks as he felt the familiar tingle in his lower stomach.

"Morgan, I'm…I'm going to cum."

"Yes…cum for me Matte. Let me be the one to make you cum…fuck yes…"

Matte bit his lower lip as his muscles clenched, feeling strings of his cum land against his shirt, soaking into the material. As he moaned Morgan's name through gritted teeth, he could hear Morgan growling his name. The pants from the other flowing into his ears making his own orgasm that much sweeter. He never once stopped the motions of his hand along his dick until the sounds from the other end had finished.

As his body began to come down from his post orgasm he dared to open his eyes…and the sight before him made him nearly cum a second time. Morgan was slumped on the bed, hands in between his knees as he was coming down from his high. His cheeks were red and a few strands of hair clinging to his forehead.

Yet as their eyes met, Morgan did something that made Matte visibly shiver. Morgan reached his hand up, the white liquid clinging to his fingers, and licked a trail of his own cum from his fingers. Matte felt as he was transfixed by those eyes, as well as the pure lustful gaze he was receiving as the other licked his own cum.

"So…you won?" Matte smirked as he shook his head, which seemed to take Morgan by surprise as he opened his mouth to speak, but Matte cut him off before he could.

"Best 2 out of 3…"


End file.
